Merry Secret Christmas
by yaoifan124
Summary: Kanda's POV. "I have fallen for the stupid Moyashi. Getting a gift for him and leaving mysterious was my message. Mistletoes can be great sometimes." K Yullen fluff


**Merry X-Mas**

"Presents! Presents!" Lavi shouted and began running around like an imbecile.

"Shut up, damn rabbit." I muttered out and stood calmly as he was standing in front of me with a pout.

"But Yuuuu~!" I felt my vein pulse and I merely grabbed onto Mugen and unsheathed it.

"What?" I asked with a murderous intent waving off me. He whimpered and hid behind Allen, who just came in the room. I put my sword away and watched him as he began a conversation with Lavi.

It was odd when I found out my feelings for the stupid Moyashi. I don't know when it began or how it really hit me. All I know was that first mission with him got to me. His anger was radiating off him beautifully and he didn't back down. Stupid Moyashi… stealing my heart was the worst thing you could do, also the hardest. Yet… you had gone and done it. You have taken it from my chest with your claws on your left arm. You seem to improve everyday and every mission you go on. Sometimes I can't bare going without you. I do it for my sake and pride, but also can't help but miss you greatly.

"Stupid Moyashi." I muttered before leaving the room.

I heard him say out loud, "What was that all about, Stupid Rabbit?! Why did you have to go and anger him!?" I smirked at that and continued to the dinning hall. Food was needed to regain any lost energy on those idiots.

"Lets open them now!" Lavi suggested and I sat in a comfy chair.

"Sounds good, ne Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked as she peered at the Moyashi. He was sitting near me for some odd reason and nodded.

"Aye! And Kanda-baka is joining us as well!" I glared to him as he was grinning at me. I let it slid and watched as they passed Lavi his presents first. He opened them and I could careless what he got, the least say I would even remember them. Lenalee was next. Her gifts were a given. Next was Allen.

"Oh thanks, Lavi and Lenalee!" He grinned at them and had the gifts near him as he opened them moments ago.

"You have another, Moyashi." Lavi stated and gave it to him. I watched as he looked at the tag on the bow.

"It just says "To: Allen". It doesn't say who it is from." He stated and they each pondered about the matter more.

"Just open it, Allen-kun." Lenalee said with a sweet smile I hated the most. Seemed flirtatious towards my Moyashi.

"Mh!" Allen nodded and grinned as he began to open it. His face was bright as he pulled it out of the box. "Oh! I had been searching for one of these!" He held up stuffed animal that was like a Siberian tiger. Looked almost like a baby cub of one, but yet it was not real. "I just love these type of large felines!" He commented and held it to himself and I felt my heart lighten up. He liked my gift.

"Oh look, Yuuuu~! You got some presents too!" I was surprised to be presented with three of them. One was from each of them. Lavi's and Lenalee's gift went first. Go figure they both got me the same thing. Hair ties for my hair and some sword puff balls to clean it. I was surprised by Allen's gift. He had gotten me the most beautiful creature in the world.

"A saber tooth tiger." I murmured and picked up the stuffed life like animal. It wasn't a stuffed animal like what I gave him. It looked like it had been posed and stuffed. It was merely a baby, which why it is so small.

"I think he likes, Allen-kun." Lenalee said and I looked ot her with a scowl. I hated her too much. I looked to Moyashi to see a light pink across his cheeks.

"He just mentioned he liked it awhile ago… thought I'd be nice… it is Christmas after all." He mumbled and looked away with a darker face. Lavi began to taunt Allen about blushing. I looked to Lavi with a glare then to the woman. She smiled and grabbed Lavi by his ear.

"You have to help me clean, remember?" She had caught the hint quite nicely as Lavi shouted that he didn't remember a thing about helping. Stupid Rabbit. I looked to Allen and got up to stroll over to him. He gazed up at me and kept it on me as I crouched.

"Thank you, Allen." I grabbed his chin and laid my lips on his. I half lidded my eyes to see his shocked ones. I pulled away and got up. As I left he moved to stand up.

"Kanda!" He stated and I turned to him with a smirk. He was blushing hard. "T-thank you!" He stated and looked towards the unknown present. I merely let my smirk stay, then I saw his gaze look above me and I saw the mistletoe.

I stuck a hand out before asking, "join me?" He smiled and ran up and I caught him in my arms and we kissed deeply under the mistletoe.

This Christmas wasn't too bad…


End file.
